ANGELES AMIGOS
by MONIELITA CULLEN
Summary: ONE SHOT - BELLA Y EDWARD SON LOS MEJORES AMIGOS, PERO UN TRÁGICO INCIDENTE LOS OBLIGA A SEPARARSE - HERMOSA HISTORIA...


**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE ME HA ENCANTADO DESDE QUE LA LEÍ HACE YA MUCHO TIEMPO, ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN SEA DE SU AGRADO, OJO, LA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, SOLO LA AMBIENTÉ DE ACUERDO A LOS PERSONAJES QUE TANTO AMAMOS Y QUE LE PERTENECEN A NUESTRA FABULOSA STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**ÁNGELES AMIGOS.**

"Los amigos son como los Ángeles, siempre están ahí, aunque a veces no estén físicamente con nosotros, siempre estarán en nuestro corazón. Dios nos regala un amigo y nunca nos lo quita, al contrario, nos da el honor de tenerlo siempre con nosotros.

Un amigo puede dar todo por ti, y no estar esperando que tú le correspondas igual."

**AMIGOS PARA SIEMPRE.**

Hola, soy Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como Bella por mis amigos y esta es mi historia…

Esto sucedió hace 2 años (En el mes de noviembre; el día no lo quiero recordar)

Éramos un grupo de amigos que siempre andábamos juntos, para arriba y para abajo, éramos 3 varones y 3 mujeres, pero como en todo grupo dos personas siempre se identifican más, yo lo hice con mi amigo EDWARD, él y yo siempre andábamos juntos, nos contábamos las penas de amor, siempre teníamos algo que hacer.

Un día tuvimos que hacer un trabajo en equipo, cuando habíamos terminado, Edward me dijo que me llevaba a mi casa pero después que fuéramos a dejar a todos y yo acepté…

Estuvimos dando vueltas por toda la ciudad hasta que decidimos ir a mi casa, pero yo insistí mucho, casi todo el camino, de que me dejara manejar y él de tanto rogarle aceptó no muy convencido.

Se detuvo para darme el volante, y cuando nos bajamos para cambiarnos de asiento entre la oscuridad de la calle salieron 5 hombres, 2 de ellos lo agarraron a él y los otros 3 a mí, me taparon la boca y me metieron al carro…

Empecé a sentir sus sucias manos tocando mi cuerpo, rasgaron mi ropa y me golpearon, y a lo lejos oía la voz de Edward que gritaba que me soltaran, que por favor no me hicieran daño, yo no podía ver la cara de esos hombres, solo oía sus voces y risas, cuando de repente sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza… y no me acuerdo de nada más.

Al despertar lo primero que vi fue a mi mejor amiga Alice sentada junto a una cama de hospital y mi primera pregunta fue… ¿Y Edward?... ¡Donde está! Mi amiga salió corriendo a avisarles a mis papas que yo había despertado - ¿Despertado? ¡Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida!

En ese momento, se llenó de muchas preguntas mi cabeza; mis papás llegaron y me tranquilizaron, porque yo seguía preguntando por Edward, le dieron muchas vueltas al asunto, aunque mis papás quisieron hacerme todo más suave, no pudieron, solo me dijeron que yo había estado en cama un mes y medio, que pensaron que nunca despertaría, que había tenido golpes muy fuertes en la cabeza y en todo el cuerpo y que yo sí había salvado mi vida.

¡Que yo sí me había salvado! ¿Qué me querían decir con eso? Les pregunté, y fue cuando mis papás me dijeron que Edward había muerto en manos de esos delincuentes…

Una semana después con una debilidad evidente me paré y caminé… ¿De dónde saqué las fuerzas? No sé, pero aun no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

No salí del hospital hasta unas semanas después, en el tiempo que estuve en el hospital no hablaba con nadie, mis amigos me visitaron pero nunca los recibí. Mis papás nunca me dijeron, ni yo les pregunté lo que había pasado. Al llegar a casa estaban mis amigos esperándome, los saludé por cortesía y me senté con ellos, estuvimos platicando un buen rato, hasta que decidí preguntar lo que había pasado.

No podía aguantar esa incertidumbre de saber cómo había sucedido todo; Rosalie, una de mis amigas comenzó a hablar y me dijo:

-Carlisle, un taxista, vio todo lo que pasó, es más, él fue quien los llevó al hospital. Dijo que estaban 3 hombres en el carro queriendo abusar de ti, pero Edward se logró soltar de los otros 2 y los comenzó a golpear, todos ellos se fueron contra él, y Edward trató de salvarse él y salvarte a ti… pero no le dio tiempo, le dieron 3 puñaladas y salieron corriendo, a él lo encontraron en un charco de sangre y a ti golpeada inconsciente dentro del carro.

De repente, Jasper, uno de mis amigos sacó un sobre con un papel y unos pétalos de rosa marchitos, y me dijo que Edward había insistido mucho en dejarme eso.

La hoja, con la letra que apenas se podía leer, decía:

"**Flaca, tal vez cuando tengas esta carta en las manos ya no esté físicamente contigo, pero te quiero dar las gracias por todas las cosas que pasamos juntos, yo sé que es hora de irme, nunca olvidaré tus regaños, tus risas, tus llantos, tus palabras de aliento, eso que solo tú me podías haber dado, si volviera a nacer pediría de nuevo que fueras mi mejor amiga, vive la vida por mí, todo lo que teníamos planeado HAZLO, nunca dejes de hacer lo que realmente quieres, siempre estaré contigo, la rosa es para que sigas cultivándola, nunca se va a marchitar es fuerte como lo mucho que te quiero."**

**¡TU AMIGO POR SIEMPRE, EDWARD!**

Cuando terminé de leer, me puse como histérica, maldije la hora en que quise manejar, maldije la hora en que acepté que me llevara a mi casa y maldije a Dios ¿Por qué me había quitado a la única persona que realmente me comprendía, a la única persona que aparte de mi familia, me conocía en al 100%, **¡CONOCÍA TODO DE MÍ!**

Entré a mi cuarto con la carta y los pétalos, y no dejé que entrara nadie, lloré y grité, tiré todo, me sentía el animal más asqueroso, por mi culpa él se había ido ¡Mi amigo! Recordé cuando estábamos juntos, cuando muchas veces me regañó por fumar, por tomar, él se preocupaba realmente por mí. Pregunté mirando al cielo ¿Por qué paramos en esa calle? ¿Por qué insistí en manejar? ¿Por qué no irme directo a mi casa? ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder eso?

Por fin cuando me calmé puse la carta junto con los pétalos cerca de mi almohada y me quedé profundamente dormida. Entre mis sueños vi a Edward junto a mi cama se acercó y me dijo:

"Flaca, no te pongas así, yo estoy bien ahora, tengo el regalo más grande que me pueden dar: **SER TU ÁNGEL**, no te preocupes, yo te cuidaré, estaré junto a ti, cuando de repente llegue yo a tus pensamientos es porque estoy a tu lado, no te olvides de eso, **ESTOY SÚPER FELIZ**."

Cuando desperté sentí una gran paz, y supe que Edward había venido a quitarme ese sentimiento de culpa por que no podía con ella, lloré y lloré, desahogándome, tirando toda la tristeza que traía, todo se estaba iluminando otra vez.

Cuando voltee, junto a mi almohada estaba una rosa blanca, hermosa, fresca, brillante, como si hubiera estado recién cortada.

Al siguiente día fui a su tumba y sembré la rosa y a pesar de que él no está conmigo vamos a cumplir lo que un día nos prometimos:

"**SER SIEMPRE AMIGOS"**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MÍ, SIEMPRE LOGRA HACERME LLORAR ESTA HISTORIA AUNQUE RESULTA MUY TRISTE ES MUY HERMOSA, ES UN ONE SHOT QUE ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO**


End file.
